Ino la Atena de Konoha
by Riusu de geminis
Summary: Ino la Atena de Konoha cruza el destino de la nueva reencarnacion de la diosa con el mundo de los shinobis. Personajes de las dos obras originales (saint seiya y naruto) tendran que enfrentarse a los dioses mas poderosos asiendo uso del chakra y el cosmos. - cualquier ayuda o sugerencia es bien recibida :3
1. cosmos y chakra

Un nuevo comienzo para dos universos totalmente distintos que fueron destruidos por dos grandes guerras, la primera es la tercera gran guerra ninja y la segunda es la guerra santa entre la diosa de la estrategia, Atena y el dios del inframundo, Hades.

Pero… .. ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió para que estos dos universos sufran este destino ?, pues aquí está su historia antes y después de tal incidente.

Ino la atena de konoha.

En un universo donde el cosmos era la fuerza de cada guerrero, una guerra santa se libraba en los campos elíseos; atena junto a sus 5 caballeros de broce se enfrentaban al dios del inframundo por el futuro de la tierra.

Seiya: "saori, no lo hagas". Gritaba desesperado el caballero de pegaso.

Saori / atena: "ustedes ya hicieron bastante por mi, ahora me toca compensarlos por todo lo que han hecho". Respondió la diosa.

Shun: "atena, por favor dejenos ayudarla".

Saori / atena: "no dejare que mas caballeros se sacrifiquen por mi, ya fueron suficientes muertes; los caballeros dorados en el muro de los lamentos y los demás en el santuario". Les dijo la diosa a sus caballeros.

Hades: "Pensé que su prioridad era derrotarme, después de todo; mientras hablamos el gran eclipse esta sucediendo y muy pronto la tierra se vera sumergida en una eterna oscuridad". Interrumpio el dios del inframundo.

Saori / atena: "Hades, esta sera la ultima guerra que libremos". Se dirigio atena hacia hades mientras alzaba a nike.

Hades: "una vez que te derrote, la tierra será mía y ese caballero de pegaso no podrá renacer mas". Se preparo para pelear Hades.

En esos instantes hades lanzo un ataque con su espada contra atena, mientras que ella se defendia con el escudo de su armadura; esta colision hizo que salieran chispas del escudo de atena.

Shyriu: "atena". Grito el caballero de dragon.

Hades: "no cabe duda que esos caballeros tuyos son una molestia, los eliminare para que no me causen problemas". Respondio hades mientras apuntaba con su espada a los caballeros de bronce que estaban encerrados en unas esferas creadas por atena.

Saori/atena: "Hades, tu pelea es conmigo". Dijo atena mientras se interponía entre hades y los caballeros de bronce.

Seiya: "saori, huye de este lugar".

En esos instantes Hades libero su cosmos generando una onda de choque que libero a los caballeros de bronce de sus esferas y lanzando a atena por los aires quien sufrio bastante daño protegiendo a sus caballeros.

Hades: "siempre estuviste protegiendo a los humanos, ahora tambien estas dispuesta a morir por ellos;eso es a lo que tu llamas amor, si es asi como lo queres te demostrare que ese amor por los humanos es tu debilidad".

Seiya: "no dejaremos que le hagas mas daño a atena". Interrumpio seiya al dios mientras se levantaba un poco lastimado.

Hades: "unos simples mortales jamas tendrían oportunidad contra un dios, les mostrare el lugar que se merecen eliminándolos de la este mundo".

Mientras hades decía esto un cosmos de color rojo envolvió su espada.

Shun: "seiya". Grito el caballero de andromeda que aun se encontraba en el suelo.

Seiya: "meteoros de pegaso". Seiya lanzo una serie de golpes a la velocidad de la luz, pero estos fueron repelidos por el cosmos de Hades sin ningún problema.

Hades: "que intento tan mas patético, debo admitir que eres bastante persistente; y ya que soy un dios misericordioso, voy a matarte con el menor sufrimiento posible".

Saori/atena: "seiya". Gritaba desesperada la diosa.

Ikki, hyoga, shiryu, shun: "seiya". Gritaban a su vez sus amigos caballeros.

Hades: "hasta nunca caballero de pegaso". Con esto ultimo el dios del inframundo atravesó con su espada el cuerpo del caballero de pegaso dejando a los espectadores sin palabras. "y ahora para evitar mas problemas me encargare de que tu espíritu nunca vuelva a reencarnar".

Saori/atena: "Hades, no dejere que hagas eso". En esos instantes atena elevo su cosmos hasta el limite pero aun asi su cosmos no era rival para el dios del inframundo.

Hades: "¿acaso piensas derrotarme con ese cosmos tan lamentable?". Respondio el dios burlándose del cosmos de atena, aunque el cosmos de atena se fue elevando cada vez mas poniéndose a la par con el de Hades.

Shiryu: "no solo es su cosmos".

Hades: "¿Qué?. Grito sorprendido el dios.

Ikki: "tambien esta nuestro cosmos". Respondio el caballero de fénix poniéndose de pie.

Hyoga: "y el cosmos de las personas que quedan en el santuario y depositaron toda su fe en nosotros".

Shun: "y por supuesto tambien esta el cosmos de seiya".

Hades: "maldito caballero de bronce, aun después de muerto me sigues causando problemas; aunque reunan el cosmos de varias personas no sera suficiente para derrotarme". Mientras Hades decía esto empezó a elevar mas su cosmos, el cual empezó a colisionar con el cosmos que emitían atena y sus caballeros; haciendo que el espacio-tiempo se distorcionaran y la destrucción de los campos elíseos fuera inminente pero algo lenta, asi mismo las personas que se encontraban el la tierra empezaron a notar unas pequeñas ondas que deformaron el cielo mientras sucedia el gran eclipse. En el santuario se vivía un caos debido a la destrucción de los templos y la desaparición de las aldeas cercanas a este. En el olimpo, Zeus y los otros dioses notaban la deformación del espacio-tiempo pero el cosmos que se emitia en la batalla de atena y hades era tan grande que ninguno de los dioses podría ser capaz de igualarla y parar la guerra santa.

Mientras esto sucedia en el universo del cosmos, en un universo colindante que era regido por el chakra una guerra estaba sucediendo y en la aldea de konoha se vivía un tiempo de caos cuasado por la destrucción provocada por una de las bestias con cola, el kyubi.

Hiruzen/tercer hokage: "todos evacuen la aldea de inmediato". Les gritaba el tercer hokage a los aldeanos mientras el zorro de nueve colas destruia la aldea.

Danzo: "si no hacemos algo ese monstruo destruirá toda la aldea".

Hiruzen/tercer hokage: "debemos confiar en que minato pueda detenerlo". En esos instantes tanto hiruzen como danzo voltearon a ver al zorro de 9 colas.

El zorro seguía destruyendo la aldea y se podía ver que algunos shinobis de la hoja trataban de detenerlo, pero no tenían éxito y cada vez se acercaba cada vez mas hacia donde estaban evacuando los aldeanos.

Danzo: "al parecer nadie es capaz de detenerlo".

Minato: "parece que llego justo a tiempo". Interrumpio minato mientras veía a tercer hokage y a danzo.

Hiruzen: "minato, ahora eres el único que es capaz de frenar al zorro de nueve colas; te lo encargamos".

Minato: "tratare de sellalo, pero voy a necesitar algo mas de tiempo; de ser posible me gustaría que lo atrajeran fuera de la aldea hasta que terminen de evacuar".

Hiruzen: "haremos lo que este a nuestro alcance; procura no morir contra esa bestia". Mientras decía esto el tercer hokage, minato se dirigio hacia donde se encontraba el zorro de nueve colas.

Minato: "no puedo dejar que sigas destruyendo la aldea".

El kyubi lanzo un fuerte alarido que hizo retroceder por un instante a minato.

Minato: "aun después de causar todo este desastre, sigue teniendo fuerzas para combatir". Pensaba miinato mientras procuraba no salir volando por los aires.

Obito: "vaya, parece que el cuarto hokage, por fin llego". Se acerco un hombre enmascarado.

Minato: "¿Quién eres tu?". Respondio minato mirando al hombre enmascarado.

Obito: "mi nombre no es importante, de lo que deberias preocuparte es de detener al zorro de 9 colas".

Minato: "si tu eres el que esta detrás de todo esto, tambien vendre por ti".

Obito: "después de que el kyubi termine contigo, toda la aldea sera destruida totalmente".

Minato: "ya tendre tiempo de lidiar contigo". Cuando minato dijo esto el hombre enmascarado desaparecio de su vista. "¿acaso ese era un jutsu espacio-tiempo?". Pensaba minato.

Hiruzen: "minato, procura tener todo listo para sellar al zorro".

El tercer hokage paso al lado de minato quien dirigía su mirada hacia donde se encontraba su esposa kushina.

Minato: "espero que todo salga bien; kushina tendras que esperar un poco". Pensaba minato.

En esos instantes en un lugar un poco alejado de la aldea, la esposa de minato; kushina y su hijo, naruto que era un recién nacido, observaban por encima de los arboles varias columnas de humo provenientes de la aldea.

Kushina: "ten mucho cuidado minato". Pensaba kushina mientras abrazaba a naruto y veía el cielo enrojecido por los incendios en la aldea.

De regreso en la aldea, el kyubi seguía causando destrozos mientras algunos shinobis trataban de detenerlo, algunos seguían las ordenes del tercer hokage; otros seguían a danzo y los últimos apoyaban de cerca al cuarto hokage.

Minato: "ya tengo todo listo para poder sellar de nuevo al nueve colas".

Hiruzen: "espera un momento, ¿Qué esta haciendo el nueve colas?". Dijo el tercer hokage algo preocupado.

Minato: "se esta alejando de la aldea pero, ¿Por qué?". Respondio minato desconcertado de la situación.

Óbito: "el nueve colas parece haberse aburrido de estar con ustedes". Interrumpio el hombre enmascarado mientras aparecia enfrente de minato y del tercer hokage.

Minato: "eres tu de nuevo".

Obito: "cuarto hokage, espero que no tuvieras nada de importancia hacia donde se esta dirigiendo el nueve colas".

Minato: "en esa dirección estaba kushina, tercer hokage; ¿puede ganarme unos minutos?". Le dijo minato a hiruzen.

Hiruzen: "te ganaremos todo el tiempo que podamos".

Minato: "se lo agradesco".

Con esto minato se dirigio rápidamente hacia donde se encontraba kushina, desapareciendo antes de alcanzar al kyubi y apareciendo enfrente de kushina que aun estaba con naruto.

Minato: "kushina, tienes que salir de aquí; el nueve colas viene hacia aquí".

El kyubi no tardo mucho en llegar hasta donde estaban kushina y minato.

Minato: "parece que que el tercer hokage no pudo ganarme mucho tiempo".

El kyubi se percato de minato y kushina y se empezó a acercar hasta ellos preparándose para lanzar una bijudama.

Minato: "esto es muy malo".

Kushina: "espera minato, ¿Qué piensas hacer?".

Minato: "pienso enfrentarme al kyubi para darles algo de tiempo y que puedan escapar; y si no me queda de otra pienso sellarlo dentro de mi".

Mientras minato decía esto, en su mano formo un rasengan con el que trataría de frenar al kyubi. Pero en esos momentos el espacio-tiempo empezó a sufrir grandes daños, que hicieron que el kyubi no usara su bijudama para atacar a minato y kushina, dirigiendo su ataque hacia otra dirección.

Minato: "no entiendo lo que esta pasando pero, esta puede ser una gran oportunidad para sellarlo".

Obito: "¿Qué esta pasando?, ya no puedo controlar al kyubi".

Minato: "ya veo, entonces ese hombre realmente si estaba controlando al kyubi". Pensaba minato mirando de reojo al hombre enmascarado. "si quiero sellarlo con éxito tendre que derribarlo".

Minato no desaprovecho el momento y ataco al kyubi usando su rasengan; el kyubi que habría recibido el impacto, emitio un alarido de dolor y caería al suelo agrietando varias zonas y dando una oportunidad para ser sellado.

Minato: "voy a usar el sello de ocho trigramas para sellar una parte del kyubi en naruto, y la otra mitad la voy a sellar dentro de mi cuerpo".

Obito: "aun no debo permitir que sellen al nueve colas". Pensaba el hombre enmascarado mientras hacia los sellos necesarios para ejecutar uno de sus jutsus. "jutsu gran bola de fuego".

El jutsu del hombre enmascarado fue suficiente como para hacer retroceder a minato y que no pudiera empezar a sellar al kyubi.

Obito: "aun no puedo dejar que selles al nueve colas, al parecer tendre que matarte yo con mis manos".

Minato: "kushina, te encargo el sellado del nueve colas; al parecer esa persona no nos dejara que lo sellemos si no lo detengo, por favor; te lo encargo".

Con esto ultimo minato se acerco al hombre enmascarado y los dos empezaron a tener una batalla reñida, mientras kushina lograba sellar a una mitad del kyubi en naruto con éxito.

Kushina: "bien ahora solo falta sellar la otra mitad". Kushina empezaba a sellar la otra mitad del kyubi en su cuerpo, cuando el zorro de nueve colas empezó a recobrar el conocimento y trataba de evitar ser sellado de nuevo emitiendo un alarido que alarmo a minato y al hombre enmascarado que seguían en una batalla muy igualada.

Minato: "no es posible que se despertara tan rápido". Pensaba minato un poco alarmado.

Obito: "tal vez no sea tenga su poder completo, pero aun asi servirá para poder destruir konoha". Pensaba el hombre enmascarado mientras observaba al kyubi.

El kyubi se dio cuenta de la presencia del hombre enmascarado y en un intento de matarlo empezó a formar una bijudama, lo cual alarmo a todos los presentes.

Minato: "si llegara a lanzar eso a esta distancia, todos nosotros no saldremos vivos". Pensaba minato mientras veía a kushina y a naruto.

El kyubi a punto de ser sellado dentro de kushina lanzo su bijudama contra el hombre enmascarado que decidio escapar usando un jutsu de espacio-tiempo, pero algo no salía como el lo esperaba ya que; el fuerte cosmos que emitían Hades y Atena aun estaba presente; lo que ocasiono que la bijudama empezara a sufrir varios cambios en su forma distorcionandose por completo. Minato en un intento desesperado utilizo un rasengan para tratar de parar la bijudama y desviarla, pero la colision del rasengan y la bijudama fue tan grande que la bijudama se vio potenciada por el cosmos de Hades y el rasengan de minato se vio beneficiado por el cosmos de Atena y sus caballeros creando el mismo escenario que sucedia en el universo del cosmos.

Hades: "atena, sabes que si no desistes de pelear conmigo todo el universo sera consumido por nuestro poder actual".

Saori/atena: tambien se que si llegara a perder el futuro de la tierra y los demás, estaría igual contigo".

El poder generado por el cosmos de atena y Hades empezó a desbordarse empezando a consumir todo el universo, mientras que en el otro universo una energía similar empezaba a destruir el espacio-tiempo, consumiendo primero konoha.

Cronos: "no cabe duda que las guerras santas de atena y Hades son de las mas catastróficas, su poder hizo que este universo se conectara con otro; y parece que esta sufriendo por lo mismo". El titan que controla el tiempo, había despertado y escapado del tártaro.

Sabio de los 6 caminos: "no pensé que el poder de kurama fuera a hacer esto". El sabio de los 6 caminos apareció al lado del titan del tiempo.

Cronos: "si no me equivoco, tu debes de ser uno de los dioses que están en ese universo".

Sabio de los 6 caminos: "se podría decir que si".

Cronos: "si queremos evitar la destrucción de ambos universos, solo podemos hacer una cosa".

Sabio de los 6 caminos: "creo que se a que te refieres".

Cronos: "tendremos que unir los dos universos para crear un universo totalmente distinto".

Sabio de los seis caminos: "con todo nuestro poder podríamos ser capaces de mantener algunas personas que habitan nuestros universos".

Cronos: "entonces no perdamos mas el tiempo y unamos nuestras fuerzas".

el titan cronos y el sabio de los 6 caminos unieron su cosmos y su chakra, que empezó a superar el cosmos que se estaba propagando por los dos universos y poco a poco se iban fusionando las historias vividas en el universo del cosmos y las vividas en el universo de chakra.

Un nuevo comienzo esta a punto de suceder, un universo en donde el cosmos y el chakra conviven en armonía. Los dioses olímpicos sigueron su vida como si realmente pertenecieran a ese nuevo universo. Los únicos que conservaron los recuerdos vividos antes de la unificación de los universos fueron el titan del tiempo, cronos; el sabio de los 6 caminos, el gigante tifón y el kyubi que fue sellado tanto en kushina como en el bebe naruto.

La tierra quedaría dividida por 6 grandes fuerzas: las cinco grandes naciones gobernadas por el Hokage, el kasekage, el misukage, el raikage y el tsuchikage; y ahora también el santuario gobernado por el patriarca y la diosa atena que reencarnaría en una de las jóvenes de konoha; mientras que el espíritu del caballero de pegaso había evitado ser atrapado por la maldición del dios Hades y había tenido reencarnar en un joven de konoha poseedor de un gran poder.

Ino yamanaka y naruto uzumaki, serian las siguientes reencarnaciones de atena y el caballero de pegaso.

Espero que este primer capitulo fuera de su agrado ademas de ser el primer fanfic que subo en esta pagina.


	2. señales de una guerra

Desde la época del mito, los dioses supervisaban a los seres humanos desde el monte olimpo; del cual se dice que es el lugar en el cual gobiernan y protegen la tierra haciendo uso de su cosmos, una energía tan extraña que se encontraba en cada uno de los dioses y humanos; pero muy pocos podían usar y controlarlo.

Pero todo esto cambiaria súbitamente cuando un extraño árbol hecho raíces en la tierra y los humanos comieron de sus frutos y otra energía extraña empezó a surgir en aquellos humanos, el chakra; es en ese entonces cuando las guerras santas por el control de la tierra comenzaron.

Los primeros dioses en intervenir fueron artemisa y apolo comenzando una guerra santa contra Abel y lucifer. La guerra santa fue bastante difícil pero al final artemisa y apolo resultaron victoriosos.

Después eris y kaguya manipularían a algúnos de los dioses olímpicos mas fuertes para que perdieran su fe en los humanos y los consideraran una escoria que debía ser erradicada por completo; asi daría inicio a una guerra santa que involucraría a 8 dioses, atena, poseidon, el dios nordico odin y el sabio de los seis caminos hagoromo otsutsuki contra la diosa eris, hades, ares y el dios del engaño loki.

Pero se dice que ninguna de estas fue tan violenta y duradera como la librada entre Zeus y kaguya.

Durante varios años una guerra entre cosmos y chakra sacudió la tierra. Los otros dioses existentes tuvieron que unirse para frenar la guerra y poder sellar a Zeus en el monte olimpo y a kaguyaa en las cercanías de la atlantida.

Atena y poseidon fueron los dioses elegidos para habitar en la tierra y vigilar el sello que mantenía a kaguya, atena poco tiempo después con ayuda de sus guerreros construyeron el santuario y poseidon con ayuda de sus generales crearon un templo submarino cerca de la Atlántida; mientras que apolo desde su templo en el olimpo y artemisa desde su templo en la luna vigilarían el sello del monte olimpo.

Y aunque hades, ares, loki, eris, Abel y lucifer trataron de remover los sellos nunca pudieron lograrlo.

En la entrada de la atlantida y en la cima del monte olimpo hay dos inscripciones que dicen asi:

"los sellos que mantienen encerrado el poder de Zeus y kaguya solo podrán ser removidos por aquellas personas que puedan hacer arder su cosmos y su chakra al mismo tiempo"…..

Después de varios siglos los dioses pensaron que era imposible que un humano pudiera usar el cosmos y el chakra a la vez, y los humanos poco a poco fueron olvidando aquella historia y formaron varias aldeas alrededor del mundo, pero solo 5 eran las mas importantes konoha, sunagakure, kirigakure, iwagakure y kumogakure.

El cosmos en las personas fue disminuyendo hasta tal grado en el que solo unos cuantos nacian con este poder, mientras tanto los que podían usar el chakra fueron incrementando hasta ser la mayor parte de la población mundial; pero a pesar de estos cambios las personas vivian en paz unos con otros; bueno por lo menos eso pensaban hasta ahora.

La diosa atena reencarna en una niña cada 253 años, y en esta ocasión la elegida por las estrellas para ser la diosa atena fue una niña recién nacida de la familia yamanaka. Poseidon tambien reencarno en un niño de nombre Nagato, un niño huerfano que estaba al cuidado de uno de los liderres de las 5 grandes aldeas.

Es entonces en esta era en la que finalmente el niño que traería la desgracia de una nueva guerra santa nacería como integrante de la familia uchiha.

Una nueva guerra santa se aproxima y esta es la historia de esa catástrofe.

Ino la atena de konoha.

Capitulo 2: señales de una guerra.

En la cima de star hill…

La matriarca del santuario observaba las estrellas notando un movimiento inusual.

Tsunade: "parece que finalmente la reencarnacion de la diosa atena estará de vuelta en el santuario".

En esos instantes un caballero dorado irrumpio en star hill.

Manigoldo: "¿para que solicitaba mi presencia?, ¿acaso me piensa mandar a otra misión fuera del santuario?".

Tsunade: "llegaste en el momento mas oportuno manigoldo, aunque hubiera preferido que fueras a la cámara del patriarca".

Manigoldo: "Qué mas da si es en la cámara del patriarca o este sitio, usted me pidió que viniera lo mas rápido posible".

Tsunade: "manigoldo, la bebe que sera la reencarnacion de la diosa atena acaba de nacer, no podemos permitir que este fuera de este santuario, por eso quiero que la traigas aquí lo mas rápido posible". Dijo en tono serio tsunade.

Manigoldo: "creo que esa tarea debería ser para aioros o para algún otro santo que no sea yo".

Tsunade: "la verdad es que ya intente convencer a kanon para esta misión".

Manigoldo: "y como no pudiste convencerlo quieres que yo lo haga".

Tsunade: "asi es, además; eres el único santo dorado que se encuentra en el santuario".

Manigoldo: "esa mocosa aun no esta en el santuario y ya nos esta causando problemas". Decía manigoldo mientras se rascaba la cabeza. "bueno, ¿A dónde tengo que ir por esa mocosa?".

Tsunade: "al parecer la diosa atena reencarno en una niña en konoha".

Manigoldo: "y supongo que yo tendré que averiguar el resto".

Tsunade: "asi es, después de todo tenia que reprimirte de alguna manera por no completar tu otra misión y dejárselo todo a aioros".

Manigoldo: "no pensé que al final aioros terminaría derrotado por akatsuki, debería haber sido una misión fácil, bueno; como sea, ¿no podría darme una pista para comenzar a buscar?".

Tsunade: "esta bien manigoldo, la diosa atena nacio en una de las familias con un poder único en konoha".

Manigoldo: "esa ni si quiera es una pista, todos en konoha tienen habilidades que el resto no tiene".

Tsunade: "vete de inmediato". Grito furiosa tsunade.

Manigoldo: "y luego dicen que el malumorado es gaara". Decía manigoldo miestras daba media vuelta y soltaba una risa burlona. "como sea, ire a prepararme para salir".

Con esto ultimo manigoldo bajo las escaleras de star hill y se dirigio hacia el templo de cáncer.

Tsunade: "manigoldo puede ser a veces muy desesperante". Decía tsunade mientras se llevaba una mano a la cabeza, como si le fuera a dar una jaqueca.

Kanon: "¿esta segura de mandar a manigoldo para realizar esta misión?". Cuestiono kanon a tsunade.

Tsunade: "claro que estoy segura, ¿ya supiste algo sobre tu hermano y que esta haciendo ahora?".

Kanon: "no he sabido nada de el desde aquella misión en amegakure".

Unos días después ya en konoha…

Manigoldo: "esta villa parece muy animada, quisiera quedarme por aquí un tiempo mas; pero parece que ya es hora de ver donde esta esa niña".

Manigoldo empezó a deambular por las calles nocturnas de konoha, hasta detenerse en las puertas en donde residia en clan hyuga.

Manigoldo: "¿de quien es este cosmos?, jamas había sentido un cosmos tan grande, ¿sera que la mocosa que estoy buscando este en este sitio?, esto resultara mas fácil de lo que pensé; regresare antes al santuario y la pesada de tsunade no podrá recriminarme por nada".

Manigoldo toco la puerta del clan hyuga.

Manigoldo: "vamos, ¿Qué no piensan abrir la puerta?". Gritaba manigoldo eufórico mientras tocaba la puerta. "si no piensan abrir tendre que entrar a la fuerza".

Mientras tanto en el santuario…

Una estrella aparecia en el cielo nocturno en dirección hacia konoha.

Aioria: "esa estrella se dirige hacia konoha". Decía aioria mientras veía hacia konoha y la estrella caia en la aldea.

Zabusa: "¿acaso sera que la historia de aquella guerra santa esta por comenzar de nuevo?".

Tsunade: "puedo sentir como si una gran cantidad de chakra y cosmos se reunieran en konoha, y no es solo una estrella; hay una segunda estrella muy cerca".

Pronto las dos estrellas empezaron a separar sus caminos cayendo la primera en la casa de unos integrantes del clan uchiha y la segunda cayendo en las oficinas del hokage.

Itachi uchiha: "¿viste eso?".

Shizui uchiha: "si, pensé que solo ocurria en el santuario; vamos a ver de que se trata".

Itachi y shizui se acercaron cada vez mas hasta donde había caído aquella estrella hasta percatarse que un bebe de pelo negro se encontraba envuelto en una manta blanca.

Mientras tanto en las oficinas del hokage…

Los guardias del hokage se alarmaron con la caída de aquella estrella y trataron de poner a salvo al hokage.

Minato: "¿Qué fue lo que paso?". Preguntaba el hokage.

Guardia: "hokage-sama, es posible que estén atacando konoha". Respondio alarmado el hombre.

Minato: "¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?".

Con esto ultimo minato salio de las oficinas para ver lo que estaba sucediendo y para su sorpresa encontró a un niño de pelo amarillo y alvorotado enredado en una sabana blanca.

Minato: "¿Cómo fue que llegaste aquí?, no puedo creer que estes aquí afuera con este alboroto; bueno no creo que pase algo si tomo un descanso por hoy".

Minato se acerco al bebe y lo cargo para llevárselo a su casa en donde lo esperaba su esposa.

Kushina: "minato, hoy llegaste mas temprano de lo habitual".

Minato: "pues sucedió algo que no esperaba".

Kushina: "¿de donde sacarte a ese bebe?". Interrogo kushina un poco conmocionada.

Minato: "estaba a fuera de las oficinas, debieron dejarlo ahí y esperaban que alguien lo recogiera".

Kushina le arrebato el bebe de los brazos a minato.

Kushina: "no cabe duda que es un bebe bastante lindo, minato; ¿Por qué no nos lo quedamos?".

Minato: "¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?". Respondio minato sorprendido.

Mientras tanto con el clan hyuga…..

Manigoldo: "¿Qué diablos fue eso?, parecía como si dos estrellas cayeran muy cerca de aquí; bueno eso ya no importa, lo único que importa es que ya tengo a la mocosa por la que venia".

Pasaron unos minutos y manigoldo llevo a la niña ante la presencia de la matriarca tsunade.

Tsunade: "tardaste un poco en traerla hasta aquí".

Manigoldo: "lo único que importa es que ya la traje, ¿no?".

En esos momentos un caballero dorado interrumpio a tsunade y a manigoldo.

Aioros: "asi que esa bebe es la reencarnacion de atena".

Tsunade: "por cierto manigoldo".

Manigoldo: "¿Qué sucede?".

Tsunade: "¿Qué nombre tenia la niña cuando te la entregaron?".

Manigoldo: "creo que era hinata hyuga".

Tsunade: "ya veo, asi que su nombre es hinata". Decía tsunade mientras tenia a la bebe en brazos.

Mientras tanto en las cercanías de konoha….

La organización akatsuki se encontraba observando las estrellas notando la presencia de las dos estrellas que cayeron en konoha y la presencia de un gran cosmos en el santuario.

Óbito uchiha: "parece ser que en el santuario ya se encuentra la nueva diosa atena".

Saga: "te equivocas óbito".

Óbito: "¿a que te refieres saga?".

Saga: "el bebe que esta en el santuario no es atena, es cierto que tiene un cosmos bastante fuerte pero; el cosmos que posee es bastante puro, lo que mas me preocupa son esas estrellas que cayeron en konoha".

Óbito: "tienes razón en que esas estrellas cayeron fuera del santuario pero ese es problema del santuario y no de nosotros".

Saga: "kanon, espero que los otros santos dorados y tu puedan defender el santuario". Pensaba para si mismo saga.

Mientras tanto los del clan uchiha….

Fugaku: "¿Por qué traes a ese bebe, itachi".

Itachi: "lo encontramos shizui y yo, mientras estábamos regresando de las oficinas del hokage".

Fugaku: "exactamente, ¿en donde lo encontraste?".

Itachi: "muy cerca de aquí". Mientras itachi decía esto tambien pensaba. "por ahora no puedo decirle donde lo encontré, no se de que pueda ser capaz si le digo".

Fugaku: "bueno como sea, si alguien lo dejo abandonado quiere decir que necesita una familia, ¿tu que dices itachi?".

Itachi: "eso suena bien". Respondio itachi un poco confundido.

Mientras esto sucedia en konoha, en un lugar alejado de ahí; el templo de la diosa eris se empezó a alzar por encima de la tierra trayendo consigo a las dríadas y el alma de eris.

Phonos: "después de 243 años finalmente el alma de madre y el cometa repulse han regresado a la tierra".

Ate: "estoy segura que madre se pondrá contenta cuando la llevemos a su futuro huésped".

Emony: "pero ella aun es una niña, tendrán que pasar algunos años mas para que madre pueda poseer su cuerpo".

Ate: "como sea, por ahora deberíamos preparar todo para su llegada y para iniciar la guerra santa contra atena". Decía la dríade mientras soltaba una risa un tanto siniestra.

Asi es como el inicio de una guerra santa antigua podrá regresar involucrando a los distintos dioses del olimpo con su cosmos y los dioses que poseen chakra.

Las batallas que tendrán que enfrentar ino, naruto y los otros santos apenas acaban de comenzar.


End file.
